


Inferno

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath, Anal Sex, Dancer!Kallus, Date Rape, F/F, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape Recovery, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Undercover, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, lap dance, non-con, nonconsensual drug use, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: When a spy mission goes wrong, Kallus has to go undercover as a performer in a nightclub. This will be either the best or worst night of Zeb's life.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	1. Five Minutes to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, m'dears! Well, here's another piece I'd been working on quite intently for Appreciation Week. It still isn't quite finished, but I figured I'd at least get the first part up. So some of you may recall my making mention of the fact that I had something of a...Slave Leia Kallus idea in the works, and that idea evolved under the Undercover prompt to become what it has. If you want to know what prompted Sempaiko to draw Kallus in the outfit, this...may or may not have something to do with it.
> 
> One other note before we proceed, do please mind the tags. They are there for a reason. If you're just here for the lap dance portion of the story, I could hardly blame you. But the story goes a great deal darker before we reach the aftercare at the end. In the meantime, I hope those of you who are intrepid (and horny) enough, enjoy what I have.

_Somethin' tells me I'm gonna regret this._

Such was the mind of Garazeb Orrelios as he set foot inside of _Club Amnesia_ , already uncomfortable from the smell of the place alone.

The exotic dance club was located on an out of the way moon in the Zygerrian system. Out of the way, but prospering in the entertainment sectors since the Clone Wars.

One of their spies, Jidu Ailytè, had gone undercover as a dancer for the club in an effort to get closer to an ISB agent who was said to frequent the establishment. One Q'eryn Voltira. She was supposedly carrying out some personal lines of inquiry for Vader himself. Being well aware of just how dangerous an adversary Voltira was, Zeb knew that Kallus would've much rather pursued her himself, but there was no way she wouldn't have recognized him, even in disguise. Plus, the ex-ISB agent had informed them that his former coworker's particular preference was women. That left Jidu as the most viable candidate for insertion.

Things had gone well at first. Jidu had reported back regularly. But when a week had gone by without any contact from her, Kallus had begun to worry. By the time the two week mark had rolled around, he'd refused to wait any longer. Having worked closely with Ji in his Fulcrum days, Alex had begun to feel somewhat responsible for her. So he had insisted that Draven allow him to go in after her.

His lover's plan had immediately rubbed Zeb the wrong way. After all, how was stiff, uptight, ex-Imperial Alexsandr Kallus supposed to play the part of an exotic dancer? Alex had simply smirked, lifting an eyebrow at his question.

"You would be surprised, _ni ashkerra_ , to learn what all the life of a spy entails. There are more... _pleasurable_ ways information may be got."

Alex had been undercover for a week now, reporting in regularly, but now he had signaled for Zeb to meet him, meaning the Lasat was going to be entering the club as a patron. Already feeling distinctly out of sorts without his bo-rifle at his back, his present ensemble didn't help much. He was dressed all in black, a simple pair of pants and a vest that displayed his well-muscled chest and abdomen. Tsirhara had insisted on just a little darkening eye makeup, despite his reticence, and he had allowed only an armband and a single silver wrist cuff for _jewelry_. He preferred the persona of a bounty hunter looking for some stress free play after a big score than one of a typical club patron. Hells, he'd even applied some scent suppressors for the occasion. These were Zygerrians, after all. In the same class as him as far as scent went. If he wasn't careful, someone might be able to literally smell his intent on him.

"Welcome to _Club Amnesia_ ," a Zygerrian girl who looked barely old enough to be out of school, let alone working in a highly glorified _brothel_ , greeted him upon entering the club. "Do you have a reservation for the evening?"

Already this place was laying it on thick. The kid was barely dressed and she already knew how to catch the eye of someone who would be interested in her body type. It was a struggle for the former guardsman to suppress his own revulsion.

Undercover work was definitely not his speed.

"Yeah," he grunted. "Chala Dune."

"Thank you," she _purred_ as she consulted her datapad, swaying her hips just a little. "Ah, yes. A room for the evening and...I see we have you down for human males. Is that correct?"

"'s'right," he growled in mild annoyance. Upon noting what his preference had been marked as, she immediately toned down her seductive behavior.

"Excellent. The stage will be just down the turbolift and to the right. Anything I might get you to drink before you head down?"

"Sure. Shaddaa starfire, triple," he ordered. The drink that would typically be hard-hitting for a human wouldn't even be enough to get him buzzed. It helped with the illusion and he got to keep a cool head.

"Absolutely. If you'd care to wait at the bar, I'll have it right out for you."

Zeb's only response was to growl and make his way further into the club. The upper level was the typical noise and flash of a club, beings talking and making out over drinks, getting into fights, dancing, but it was the lower levels of the place that was of interest to the Alliance. Where he would be heading in just a few minutes.

"Hey, big boy," a voice suddenly wormed its way into his awareness as he approached the bar. His eyes met with a shapely Togruta female. "Here alone?"

"Here with a paycheck," he said with a small sneer. "Besides, you're not much my type, sweetheart."

The Togruta shrugged, offering him what, to most beings, would surely have been dazzling bedroom eyes. "Too bad. I haven't had a Lasat in _decades_. Come find me if you get bored downstairs," she said, offering him an unimpeded view of her backside as she made her way over to a Cathar female.

"Shaddaa starfire!" The bartender called out. Zeb turned back to take the acid green, faintly sparking drink from the large Falleen male's hand.

"Cheers," he said, raising the glass before tossing down a few credit chips. The bartender offered up an amused grin as he collected the tip.

"You're in for quite a night down there, friend."

"I'm hopin' so. _Amnesia's_ got a price tag to go with its reputation."

"It's worth every deci-credit. No undue modesty, but there's a garden of pretty flesh down there second to none."

"We'll see," Zeb said, raising the glass one more time before turning away from the bar. Beneath the surface he was biting back the desire to rip the male's tongue out for referring to his partner as nothing more than a pretty piece of ass.

Swallowing his anger with a large swallow of his drink, he made his way toward the turbolift, taking the brief ride down to the lower level. Before the door slid open, the Lasat took a deep breath, only too aware that he both was and was not going to like what he found on the other side of it.

Heading to the right after exiting the lift as he'd been told, he soon found himself heading out of a dimly lit corridor and into a spacious performance area. The stage was well lit with a multitude of colors, a catwalk surrounded by individual seats. Alex had given him instructions on which seat to take, so he headed toward the designated spot, doing his best not to notice the practically salivating clientele rapidly filling up the place. Even so, he couldn't entirely help the snippets of conversation that entered his more than human ears.

"-telling you you'll love her, mate. Kriffing stars, those _head tails_ -"

"First as in first _ever?_ Oh, then we've gotta get you Trance. He'll get you nice and wet-"

"-tightest little ass on a Sullustan I've ever felt-"

"-you've never played with a Parwan before, have you-"

Snarling quietly, Zeb took another long sip of his drink in an effort to shut it all out. Because all he could manage to think was that people had been talking about his Alex like this all week. What would they have said?

_-such a strong back. Those_ _**muscles** _ _. He kept me busy for_ _**hours** _ _-_

_-telling you I was soaking wet just after one_ _ **look**_ _from him-_

_-could crush a meiloorun between those thighs-_

And now he was just torturing himself. Intellectually, he wasn't a jealous person. He _loved_ Alex, and he knew Alex loved him. They had been through too much together for it to be otherwise. The fact that he'd probably been having _mindblowing_ sex with half the Outer Rim this past week wasn't going to change that. Even so, the more animalistic, hindbrain-most part of himself couldn't help but growl possessively at the mere thought of his Alex with someone else.

_I really hope you've found Ji, Alex. I'm gonna drive myself crazy on this otherwise._

"Gentlebeings! If you would all take your seats, we will be beginning the performance shortly!" A Zygerrian Master of Ceremonies called out as he walked onstage. While the patrons all got seated, he continued with, "If this is your first time with us in _Amnesia_ Below, I'll go over a few things quickly. You'll notice that each seat is furnished with a bracelet. If you'll place it on, your information will be entered into the system. Then, if you happen to see an entertainer who pleases your eyes, you can activate your bracelet. But do keep in mind that a performer's choice of partner is ultimately their own. If you aren't selected the first time around, remember we have _plenty_ of pretty faces back here. _Someone_ will catch your eye...or another part of you. But at that, do remember the cardinal rule until you've taken up your room for the evening. Look, but don't touch."

Just as soon as the MC had finished speaking, the lights went completely black. But within moments, they flared back to life with the hard thrum of music. As flashing white and red lights lit up the large catwalk, a line of young Twi'lek and Mikkian men and women sauntered onto the stage, their bodies moving in time with the rhythm.

Almost immediately, Zeb saw the bracelets on the dancers' wrists begin to flash with color, responding to the knee-jerk reactions of many of the younger patrons. Each one of them wore an indulgent smile as they danced and writhed their way to their places onstage, aligning with whatever bracelet wearer had tapped into them.

The former guardsman nursed his drink with only marginal interest as he watched the waves of dancers take the stage, each of them gradually pairing off with a lover for the evening. Zeb even caught the eye of one almost hopeful looking Zabrak, but he subtly shook his head at the male, his bracelet unlit.

He was honestly beginning to worry Alex was not going to make an appearance. The audience was dwindling down to the really experienced patrons, the ones who knew _exactly_ what they wanted and would wait to have it. Zeb was just getting down to the bottom of his drink when he happened to glance up to see the latest line of dancers emerging from backstage.

That was when he saw Kal.

Even in a lineup of beings prized for their beauty and consciously designed to separate hungry clients from their credits, Alexsandr Kallus turned heads. Some vague part of Zeb's mind was aware of the sound of bracelets chiming in for his lover. It wasn't even an act when he activated his own bracelet. Alex took the stage with a knowing smirk, his hips swaying dangerously with the music. The Lasat swallowed heavily as he took in what his partner was, or rather, was _not_ wearing.

The human wore no shirt. In addition to his bracelet, his wrists were adorned with golden cuffs, cuffs that bore the distinct rings that would allow chains to be attached. Both of his gloriously defined biceps were also encircled by golden bands, these attached by slender chains to a gold band around his neck. His muscles glistened so perfectly beneath the stage lights, Zeb began to understand it wasn't just sweat that covered them. The dancers must all have been brushed with some kind of oil before the _festivities_ had begun. Something with a heavy pheromone in it from what he was now beginning to smell coming off his lover.

Where his artfully tousled hair should've been golden, it had been dyed a midnight black. The rare amber eyes that Zeb adored so fiercely were concealed behind lenses that transformed the human's eyes into a vibrant purple hue. As the Lasat's eyes canvased the toned chest and abdomen, he couldn't help noticing a tiny golden ring nestled in the lovely little dip of the human's bellybutton.

 _That definitely wasn't there before,_ he found himself thinking, his pulse hammering violently in his ears as he took in every detail. When a fresh flicker of light caught the tiny piece of jewelry, he was rewarded with the flashing sight of an inlaid purple diamond.

Alex's hips were adorned with an ornate belt of gold, and this held up a pair of harem pants made of a deep red fabric so sheer, it would've almost been more sporting for it to actually be see through. Zeb could just make out the lines of his lover's cock where that fabric clung to his loins. The pants themselves were hardly even there, slit down both sides to perfectly reveal the shape of his strong legs, the flawless line of his powerful thighs.

Ashla above, he was the most beautiful sight Zeb had ever seen.

Then Alex caught his eye, offering him a flirtatious little kiss from up on the stage, and the Lasat's glass shattered in his grip. He hardly even noticed it.

The ex-Imperial moved with the confidence of one who _knew_ just how attractive he was...just _how badly_ others wanted him. He practically glowed with the promise of _sex_ as he sauntered to his place on the catwalk, just a few meters away from Zeb's hungering gaze. Then, through all of the demands for his time and his body, Alex allowed his bracelet to sync with Zeb's.

Then he began to dance for him.

With a sudden burst of movement, Alex rocked his hips in time with the pounding, _throbbing_ rhythm of the music. Lifting his arms above his head, he crossed his wrists as if he'd been slammed up against a wall, body writhing against the movements of an unseen lover. And with every subtle and not so subtle motion of his body, he made a face that Zeb knew only too well – a look that said he was being thoroughly, completely _fucked_.

Zeb could already feel himself growing hard as he watched his lover dance, his sheath beginning to slide back with his longing to just reach out and claim what was his. Alex's body moved in ways he hadn't had any _idea_ it could. But then he dropped into a move the Lasat knew all too well from their sparring matches, crouched with a single leg thrown backward. Then he actually vaulted off of the stage, coming to a graceful landing not half a meter from Zeb's seat. Swinging his hips in a slow, dangerous circle, the human offered him an inviting look.

"Looking for someone, Handsome?" Alex asked with a wry lift of an eyebrow as he drew even closer. Zeb barely managed a nonchalant laugh as he unsubtly parted his legs for his lover.

"Oh, you are a lovely one, you are. What's your name, pretty thing?"

"Sasha," he returned with a bright laugh. It was a sound he hadn't been at all certain the ex-Imperial could make.

"Well, _Sasha_ , why don't you c'mere and show me how pretty you dance," he invited, trying to lean back in the wide seat instead of forward, into his partner.

" _La sylfa sanat azaln voshat se zor afsteryl boosan,_ " Alex said as he stepped forward, coming right up between his legs.

" _An arabsir Lasana?_ " Zeb asked, trying to sound pleasantly amazed, as if he didn't already know that his love was fluent in the language.

" _Ni nazam djalina alakeli, nel an sylf morryf karir,_ " Alex practically purred to him.

"Ooh... _eri_ ," Zeb exulted on a purr of his own, hands sliding down to grip tightly at his thighs. It would take every last ounce of his self control not to lay hands on his bewitching lover until they were alone.

Alex smiled for him as he began to rock his body with the still booming rhythm, mere centimeters away from Zeb's own.

" _An san_ _ **ashkerrad**_ _syv, or'san an?_ " Zeb asked, smirking weakly up at the ravishing male. The scent of _him_ , threaded so thoroughly with whatever perfume the club used, was like the sweetest assault on his senses.

" _Maka zei an velkir rokir, ni ashkerra_ ," he said with a long moan, his body writhing gloriously before Zeb's eyes. With a deliberate swing of his hips, he just brushed the Lasat's inner thighs. " _Kerra tef syv oglin, La alnallir maka talima'i kerra ni lakarn zei La'l kerra ni shifaln zash, gal La telir tefsa fel an. L'araker fel an ki La ru'unir nikasha,_ " he admitted, hands trailing scintillatingly along his belly. Then he traced those hands up, caressing his abdomen, his chest, tweaking a single nipple as he moved upward, ultimately running his fingers through his hair, mussing it even further and drawing a needy whimper from Zeb's throat. The former Fulcrum agent gave a tiny, almost wounded cry as he let his head fall back. " _Ni lakarn_ _ **veseri**_ _se an, ni okorre._ "

Zeb _snarled_ at this declaration, his grip on his thighs becoming painfully tight. Alex had barely brushed him and he was already rock hard. Kriff, but he wanted this man.

" _Sulta...sulta an ofirah?_ " he struggled to make himself ask as Alex swiveled slowly before his hungry gaze, offering him his backside as he continued that achingly sensuous swing of his hips. Had to remember why they were here.

" _Or'viss_ ," his lover responded, throwing a look of pure animal _want_ over his shoulder as he danced. " _Sim ah_ _ **san**_ _torril. Voltira san torril djai._ "

That one sounded a warning bell in Zeb's head through the myriad of sensations coursing through his body. " _Sasha'ka...sulta ah hasher an?_ "

" _Orra, sim nakadin sav keeraw alsanat ugarrim. La sylf aribir an maka ki lis san lia,_ " he said, giving Zeb an unimpeded view of the lines and curves of his ass through that scandalous fabric.

" _Ungh_ ," Zeb groaned helplessly in no particular language. " _Vuuser sanat lia kol an..._ _ **ungh**_ _...ni ashkerra._ "

" _Gal zai an salf sanat, ashkerrana nivsahn,_ " Alex said, finally settling himself in Zeb's lap, grinding down on the Lasat's prominent, bulging cock.

Zeb moaned helplessly as Alex worked at him, nearly in pain. He would've loved nothing more than to throw his lover down in this chair and have his filthy way with him right this kriffing second, but there were rules to observe, even in a place like this. Instead, he struggled to content himself with the feel of his lover, with the scent of him, so heavy in his nose. He let out a stuttered gasp of a breath after inhaling deeply of that earthy, spice-tinged scent that was so uniquely Alexsandr Kallus. Even though he still smelled like himself, the familiarity of it was polluted with other scents. The mingled layer of Zeb's own scent was so buried as to almost be gone. And overtop of the man's personal scent were the lingering traces of the other beings he'd been with. Just in one whiff, the Lasat caught the stink of Togorian, Trandoshan, Zygerrian, Lannik, Duros, Falleen, and...that...was that _Hutt?_ He didn't want to know. Wasn't going to ask.

" _Hngh...urngh...sanstyr Sasha...sulta an lithir'a Falleena?_ " he asked instead, resisting the urge to rock up into the grind of Alex's ass.

"Mmm... _eri..._ _ **men**_ _fel luan. Imeni_ ," Alex told him with a shattered sigh of pleasure, positioning his hands just above Zeb's on his thighs to hold himself steady as he continued to roll his hips back against him. " _Ni alitha...ko arran?_ "

" _K- ka?_ " Zeb asked blearily. Maybe this perfume was affecting him worse than he'd thought?

" _Ko arran...afil gratan luahn usiri vyraln? Afil La san_ _ **maidjal**_ _jital?_ "

This question woke Zeb to the tiny note of distress in his lover's voice. Inhaling deeply of the scent of _him_ once more to get down to the layer that was all Alex, he dug his fingers in tightly once again, resisting the temptation to lean forward and press a kiss to his shoulder.

" _Oglini'aki. Or'sultir ebegir. Lis velkir lithir'a nel djalina morrai nel an vuuser kadjat an maidjal jital_ ," he growled low in Alex's ear, shuddering as he drew in a fresh wave of his scent. Alex very nearly let his head fall back against his chest, moaning obscenely.

"Ungh... _k- karabast...La vuuser syv na kerra,_ " the human groaned, grinding down particularly hard on him. Zeb couldn't help the tiny thrust of his hips upward to meet his lover. " _La vuuser talima'an na kerra z'bagyl_."

"Hngh...Sasha... _ni shan Sasha_ ," Zeb groaned weakly, breathing in the scent of his lover like it was the oxygen filling his lungs. Mouth hardly more than a hairsbreadth away from the glistening, sweating skin of Alex's shoulder, the single fang he allowed to brush that delicate human skin was hardly within his control.

Karabast, when this was over, he was going to mark this man up like there was no tomorrow.

Alex gasped above him, hips grinding just that little bit harder. Slipping a hand down over Zeb's, he began to push it down to lie on the seat beside them.

"Unh... _alitha...ni ashkerra,_ _ **zakyre**_ _,_ " he pleaded, his desire finally coming through Zeb's lust-addled mind.

Technically he couldn't touch Alex, but Alex could do whatever he liked. So, letting his hand fall palm-up beside them, he breathed a somewhat shuddered sigh of relief when the human laid his own hand atop it, palm to palm, the tips of their fingers touching, not quite able to grip, but at least able to connect.

"Hngh...oh, _ni ashkerra...La'n kadjad garan_ ," Alex told him. " _Z'garan se an!_ "

Then, almost before Zeb could comprehend it, his lover was shifting positions, moving to straddle his hips and showing him just how true it was, the shape of his cock beginning to tent within his pants. It was physical agony for Zeb not to reach up and grip his hips. With his hands braced against the back of the seat and his knees on either side of the Lasat's legs, Alex began to rock down on him in earnest.

"A- A... _Al_... _ni Sasha!_ " he cried out, actually weeping. He'd barely remembered not to call him Alex.

" _Kir se an, alitha,_ " Alex encouraged him, lips so close to his, aching desperately for a kiss. " _Kir ominav ni kamani...na_ _ **zarrir**_ _kol talimani'a...oh, ni okorre!_ "

" _Sasha-_ "

" _L'ashkerrir an_ ," Alex whispered against his lips.

And that was all it took.

With a painful sob, Zeb was coming, spilling violently into his pants. Almost immediately, his spend began to leak through the material, wetting Alex's thighs. As Zeb sobbed and shuddered his way through the orgasm, his lover remained seated on his lap, a look of bliss on his face as he was thoroughly soaked in the Lasat's essence. It wasn't until he'd finally finished that Alex leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Let's get out of here."

His lover nipped playfully at his ear before climbing off of him, helping him to his feet. For a moment, they just stood together like that, both of their erections proudly on display as they looked only at each other. But then Alex offered him a playful smirk before taking his hand and leading him toward one of the back rooms. Zeb's body still trembled with every step he took.

He wasn't much aware of the walk back to their private room. His gaze was largely focused on the swing of Alex's hips in front of him. The only thing he really noticed about the room he was led to was that it was dimly lit, furnished with black and deep red fabrics. Once the scantily-clad ex-Imperial had the door closed behind them, he turned to face Zeb as he leaned back against it.

"All right, my captain. How do you want me?" Alex asked, teasing him with a little roll of his tantalizing body. Zeb didn't have to hold back now.

"Just like that," Zeb told him as he moved in close. "Hard and fast against the wall."

"Oooh," Alex shuddered in delight, dancing away from him just a little to come to press up against the wall beside the door. "I like you, Captain. My body's ready for you."

"Don't need any prep?" Zeb asked, seizing his lover's hips in eager hands. He felt something tighten low in his body at the positively indecent smirk that curled the human's lips.

"I've been preparing for you all _day_ ," Alex told him, reaching for a hand and guiding it between his legs, revealing that the already barely there harem pants were, in fact, crotchless. "I like my men _large_ , Captain."

"Definitely won't disappoint ya in that," Zeb said with a breathy chuckle as he slid his hand inside Alex's clothing. But rather than go directly for the part of him he so desperately wanted, he took a moment to fondle the human's cock, squeezing him in his large fingers while running a thumb over the swollen head.

Alex cried out in pleasure, half melting between him and the wall. He remained like that for several moments, moaning helplessly while Zeb worked at him.

"Unh... _oh...eri..._ _ **eri!**_ " he gasped out, hips rolling into Zeb's touch. Then, quite suddenly, Zeb slipped his hand further back and, being careful of his claw, plunged a finger directly into his partner.

The cry Alex gave at the sudden penetration was loud, sharp and full of exquisite ecstasy.

" _Ah!_ Ze... _nngh_... _z'ashyn_ ," Alex twisted the word at the last minute, barely managing to avoid calling out his name.

"Sorry," Zeb apologized in a low growl. "Just wanted to make sure you were really ready. Heh... _sanstyr arban_...did you have a dildo shoved up that tight little ass all day?" he asked, wiggling his finger around inside his lover, drawing several pleased whimpers from his lips.

"Hngh...yes," Alex panted, writhing on him.

"You ready to take somethin' _bigger?_ " the Lasat asked with a particularly hard thrust.

" _So_ ready," Alex groaned, head falling back against the wall. "Ungh...want...I want that big, fat Lasat cock inside me," he pleaded with a filthy little roll of his hips.

"Then we're _both_ gonna get what we want," Zeb growled as he slipped his finger from the human's body, taking just a moment to open up his pants and pull out his already thoroughly slicked cock. " _Kadjir zalv,_ " he ordered, drawing a shuddered groan from the ex-Imperial.

In a practiced move that they both knew well, Alex lifted his legs to wrap them tightly around Zeb's waist while the Lasat pinned him against the wall, practically impaling him as he thrust deep inside him. He didn't cry out, but the expression on his face when Zeb looked down at him was better than any sound he could've made – head thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth slack with a silent scream. Leaning heavily against him, Zeb smiled as he pressed his forehead down against Alex's.

" _Zai...k'an alkadja?_ " he asked.

"Ungh... _lis san sanad himsha...zer torril,_ " Alex warned him, panting sharply. " _Rakir ko an arabsir._ "

Zeb groaned, slowly beginning to rock his hips into his lover. Probably shouldn't have been surprised a place like this wouldn't _really_ grant privacy.

" _Zera,_ " he growled, trying to stay focused even as he kriffed into his partner.

" _La'n kalmar La rokir ky ah san...ran- ky ah_ _ **sylf**_ _sanat,_ " Alex told him, a moan beginning deep in his chest. " _La sylf kadjirah rika sylam bar._ "

" _Ku or syv bar?_ "

" _Lakeras La or'sultir rokir se kalmar syv bar,_ " he explained, whimpering between words, reacting to each tiny twitch of Zeb's hips. " _Gal La- La sylfa omle an sana zalv rikalm...ki La sultir...kes mayba valiri bagsam._ "

"Hrgh... _semash_ ," Zeb conceded with a growl, fingers digging a little more harshly into Alex's hips as he moved.

"Unh... _stars_ ," his lover ground out, arms wrapping around his shoulders, body rocking with the rhythm he'd set.

" _Uniri ashyn?_ " Zeb asked, loving the feel of the human's stilted breath against his neck.

" _Z'ashyn...ungh...lithir'a z'garan...ni tefsa ashkerrana._ "

"Mm, _zai'ym zera,_ " he growled as he rocked even harder, now hearing the sound of his lover's outfit clinking in time with his movements. The little sound drew a guttural groan from deep within him. " _An vuuser kirat'a, ni ovokyl alith'aki?_ "

 _"Ungh...yes,"_ Alex moaned loudly, heels digging into the base of Zeb's spine as command of the language escaped him. "Make me come...oh _, stars!_ "

Hearing Alex beg was what did it, drawing his body over the edge and into orgasm. Alex screamed when his barb latched deep inside him, pulling him into climax right along with the Lasat.

More than the orgasm itself, Zeb felt the way Alex clung to him throughout, crying softly with the feel of it as his own spurt of seed gushed between them. The fabric of his pants did little to conceal the flow of semen, the deep red cloth stained sinfully with his pale fluid.

They held tightly to each other in the aftermath of their shared climax, both shaking and breathing hard, as if they'd just run several klicks.

"You look lovely like this, _ni Sasha,_ " Zeb said to him as he rubbed his cheek against the human's. " _Lira litha'a amsan zalv ni talima. Sultir an na unir, ashkerra? Sultir an unir ni talimi'a kerra an?_ "

"Unh... _La unir an,_ " his lover exhaled beautifully, his body briefly tightening around Zeb. " _Oh..._ _ **ko**_ _La unir an...ni ashkerra. An or'velkir rokir ko La alvesa se syv._ "

"Heh, I have an idea," Zeb joked half-heartedly. "Hold on," he warned him before stepping away from the wall. Then, with the human balanced on his hips, he walked them both back to the bed, collapsing back on the silken sheets so that he was pinned beneath Alex, who shakily sat up to straddle him.

"One more round then?" he asked with a heated smile.

"Think you can take it?" Zeb returned with a grin of his own.

" _Eri_ ," Alex purred with a tiny roll of his hips. Zeb felt his barb unlatch at the sultry sound of his lover's voice.

"Lemme see," the former guardsman suddenly found himself demanding. "Let me see how I _sullied_ that beautiful body."

Understanding him perfectly, Alex smirked as he lifted himself off of Zeb, the obscene amount of spend that had filled him spilling out between his legs. All Zeb could do was watch in dazed arousal as his semen poured from his lover's body, down onto his still-hard prick.

" _Na ovokir, ni ashkerra,_ " he invited with a dangerous smirk before plunging himself back down on Zeb's cock.

The Lasat's head fell back against the bed at the tight heat of his lover's body enveloping him once more. For several minutes, he just lay like that, eyes closed and moaning in pleasure while Alex rocked furiously above him. When he managed to open his eyes again, he was rewarded with the lewd sight of the flushed, shameless ex-Imperial impaling himself on his cock over and over again.

"Unh...ah...A...s- _Sasha!_ " he gasped out, nerves on fire with pleasure. Alex peeked down at him through the slits of his eyes, his lips stretching into a confident smirk. As he rode Zeb into oblivion, he leaned down close to him, pinning his wrists above his head with casual grace.

" _Kir'a na se, Garazeb...ni boosan,_ " he hissed in his ear, tongue flicking out for a delicate taste of the sensitive flesh.

And that was all it took. With a single sharp cry, Zeb was arching off the bed as he came, spilling just as deeply inside his lover as he latched within him once again. The intensity of this latest wave of bliss overthrew his mind as he rode it, leaving him with nothing but the feel of exquisite satisfaction and the man who had wrung it from him.

When he properly came back to himself, it was to find Alex collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily as he peppered his jaw with little kisses.

" _La velka kadjir afla sir syv,_ " he said, reaching up a freed hand to tangle his fingers in the human's unfamiliar black hair. Unfamiliar, but still so soft. " _Lithad'a zalv jaman._ "

Alex laughed softly at his words, fingers shifting to tangle with Zeb's as he dropped a kiss on his lips. " _Hafen morra lis lithir'a, La sylfa omle lis sana zenyl lia_. But I _am_ sorry. I do believe our perfume has affected you a little worse than it does most," he finished in Basic, offering up a fresh little squeeze of his body. Already, Zeb could feel his meaning. In the time he'd been incensed, he had softened and unlatched from the human, but with Alex's little shift, he could feel he was beginning to stiffen again.

This would be a very busy night.

"It's the risk you take," he said, wrapping his hand around the back of Alex's head and pulling him down into a somewhat harsher kiss. "But I got no problem with bein' hard for you all night, _ni sanstyr arban._ Think you can keep up?"

His lover lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "I _live_ to please you, _ni boosan._ "

Zeb growled in pleasure and desire as he flipped the human over. This was going to be a long night and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

XxX

Kallus woke from his sleep with a tiny gasp. The first thing he noticed was that the lights in the room had powered down. The next thing he noticed was the large green arm wrapped around him, and the _particularly_ large cock still buried in his backside.

As the pieces of his addled mind slowly started to come together, he began to realize what had happened...to remember...

He had chosen a Falleen partner for his last night in _Club Amnesia_ , and the bastard had used his pheromones on him. Kallus only remembered about half his encounter with the Falleen male, and he didn't doubt the client had gotten an embarrassingly eager and pliant lover for the myriad rules he had broken. Kallus would've certainly filed a complaint if he were still going to be an employee of _Club Amnesia_ in the morning, but by that point he planned to be long gone with Jidu in tow.

Only...was it morning yet? Kallus groaned as he reached up a hand to rub at his head. Perhaps the pheromone date rape he'd been hit with was still affecting him? His internal clock seemed to be off. Was he too late? Had Ji been moved already? He had to get going. He had to find her.

Unfortunately, his partner wasn't exactly willing to let him go yet. When he attempted to move, the arm still wrapped possessively around him tightened just a little, the large green hand slipping down to fondle his soft cock. Kallus was mortified at the tiny whimper that escaped his lips.

 _Yes. Kriff me! Kriff me again!_ his frenzied blood seemed to cry out. The Falleen didn't wake, but he moaned in satisfaction as he slept, his prize held securely in his arms.

Struggling to shake off his partner's effects, Kallus slipped insistently from his grasp, already feeling empty at the loss of the cock that had filled him so well.

 _Stop it!_ he scolded himself as he got to his feet, weaving unsteadily for a moment at the hard pounding he had taken. He hadn't planned on anything _nearly_ so rough tonight but, with the pheromones affecting him, what he'd planned was of little consequence. Part of him was already aching to climb back into bed and wake his partner for another round.

Surely his _real_ partner would have no arguments with kriffing any lingering effects out of him.

The ex-Imperial gathered up his violently scattered non-clothes and dressed, struggling all the while not to look back at the bed. If he did, he was fairly certain the pheromones would win out and he would throw himself back on the Falleen. He was shaking mildly as he let himself out of the private room.

Keeping to the route he'd previously set for himself, he made his way through the back areas of the low levels. As he approached the storage block where his information said his fellow spy should have been moved, he began to hear a sound he hadn't expected.

He heard the rather distinct sound of a woman moaning.

Not that he was unused to hearing the sound after the past week, but this? What was going on?

Moving carefully through the block, he followed the sounds to a room that had been left open. Peeking inside, he found the space occupied by four people. The first two were the owners of the club he'd had the misfortune to become familiar with this week, a Zygerrian woman named Cinda Rydelle and a human man called Kossil Rade, both watching the display in the room with mixed amusement and unease. The third person was Jidu, dressed in only her dancer's costume, an ornate bra and barely there slip of a skirt. She was bound with her wrists over her head to an almost throne-like chair, and it was her who was moaning, the destroyed expression on her face speaking of both pleasure and pain. For between her trembling legs was the fourth occupant of the room.

Agent Q'eryn Voltira.

The ISB agent was immaculately dressed in her black Bureau uniform, her long black hair tightly plaited up the back of her head, but even with her carefully structured appearance, it was only too obvious what she was doing between the younger woman's legs. Ji's face was tear-stained, though her voice cried out in pleasure, her chest heaving with each movement of the Imperial agent's mouth against her sex.

When the younger rebel's eyes fell open, he saw that at some point during her captivity, her concealing lens had been taken away from her. Jidu was from Jedha, but she had Allurian heritage in her background, manifesting as heterochromia with one brown eye and one distinctly Allurian red and violet eye. But such a telling physical trait was much too dangerous for a spy, so she typically wore a lens of one color or the other to conceal it. Now, as those mismatched eyes looked out and spotted him in the dimly lit corridor, something in her expression broke, both in relief and misery. Then she was crying out, her eyes squeezing shut once more as her body arched up off the throne, seized in the throes of an all-consuming orgasm as Voltira brought her to climax.

Once the orgasm had wrung her out and she'd slumped in the throne, his former comrade finally lifted her punishing mouth from the young Jedhan's body.

"Such a lovely rebel _slut_. So _wet_ for me. What would your people say if they could see you, _begging_ for an Imperial like this?"

Why he hadn't anticipated getting Ji out of a situation like this, Kallus didn't know. But in fairness, there was a _lot_ he didn't seem to know right now, head still reeling from the intensity of the pheromones he'd been hit with earlier. Really, if he was smart, he would've backed off and tried to figure out a different way, but his own body was still working against him, and he couldn't just leave Jidu like this. What could he do to help her?

But before he could even _try_ to battle against his hazy mind, he suddenly felt the prick of a needle in his neck, swiftly delivering some unknown drug into his system. Slowly reaching a hand up to his neck in horror, he heard an unpleasantly familiar voice at his ear.

"I didn't know you liked to _watch_ , dear boy. If I'd known that, I would've made better use of you, Sasha...or should I call you _Alexsandr?_ "

"D'arjan," he growled at the Zygerrian MC, already feeling an unnerving prickling heat beginning to break out all along his skin. When he turned to look at the other male, it was to see him flanked by two Death troopers. So fighting was out of the question.

"Is that you, Kallus?" Voltira called over her shoulder without looking back. "Why don't you come in here and we can talk like civilized beings. Although I don't suppose you'll _be_ civilized all that much longer."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" the ex-Imperial demanded as he was roughly escorted into the room by the Zygerrian and the two troopers, though he had a sneaking suspicion he already knew, if the sudden spike of his pulse was any indication.

"Do you know what D'arjan just injected you with?" his former coworker asked as she climbed to her feet. Still not looking at him, she took a long moment to straighten her uniform.

"I can hazard a guess," he bit out, shrugging off the hand the Zygerrian attempted to lay on his shoulder, less from anger and more from fear...because something deep inside him had _thrilled_ at the touch, was aching for it already.

"Oh, excellent. Then I don't need to explain how this little cocktail Cinda's designed will break down your inhibitions...free your baser instincts and make you long for nothing so much as a good hard kriffing."

"No. You don't _need_ to explain it...but you will," he said, voice already going ragged at the end. He couldn't keep back his own pleased _gasp_ when D'arjan roughly forced him to his knees before Voltira's little throne.

"Indeed," she said as she finally turned to face him. The ISB agent's appearance was perfectly immaculate, perfectly regulation, save for the fact that her lips and cheeks were still wet with Jidu's fluids. "When I heard my associate's little compound had seen great success with reluctant performers and higher-paying clients, well...I just had to see the effects for myself. And wouldn't you know it, we just happened to have this lovely rebel prisoner on hand," she said as she moved around behind the throne, reaching forward to tangle her gloved fingers in Ji's disheveled mid-length hair. The young spy writhed weakly into her touch.

"A small dose produces the desired effects over the course of a few hours, but Jinda needed to be punished, you see," she continued as she ran her hand down the Jedhan's body, down her side and to her trembling, slick-covered thighs. Kallus pointedly set his gaze on Voltira's face before he had to watch those merciless, black-clad fingers move even deeper between his friend's legs. Unfortunately, he still didn't have a problem _hearing_ what she was doing to her. "I gave her something _well_ above Cinda's recommended dosage, and so far nothing has been able to slake the little whore's lust. For example, I spend the day kriffing the _tits_ off the little bitch and still she is wet, still _begging_ to be filled."

"This is barbaric, even for _you_ , Q'eryn."

"Says the man who's kriffed everything this side of the galactic axis in under a week," she mocked, keeping her eyes locked on his, not even looking at the woman she was working into.

"Consensually," he ground out, trying to hold onto his outrage, both for Jidu's sake and to stave off the heat he could already feel pooling in his belly. " _That's_ the difference."

"Perhaps. But if that doesn't shame you, I'll ask you something else. Why did you send this little fool in after me? She's _good_ , I'll grant you that," Voltira said with a particularly harsh twist of her arm, drawing a fresh cry from her victim's lips. "But you should've known I would _know._ You should've known none of your little birds were good enough to go up against _me_. Perhaps if you had come yourself, your little friend wouldn't be in this position now...as _lovely_ a position as it is," she said, still looking only at Kallus as she leaned down to bury her nose in Jidu's hair.

" _Stop it,_ " he hissed at the Imperial, not at all certain if he was referring to her verbal barbs against him...or her literal attack against his friend.

"Not...until...she _comes_ ," Voltira said with a cruel thrust of her fingers, bringing Jidu to orgasm yet again. The young woman screamed as her body arched into the ISB agent's hold on her, more in pain than in pleasure by this point. Not once throughout it all had the Imperial looked at her. She had looked only at Kallus as she raped his friend in his name.

Coming back around the side of the throne, she forced the younger woman into a kiss she couldn't seem to help but return. Then, slipping a hand into her ornate top, she began to fondle the young spy's breast before turning her attention back to Kallus, offering him a sickeningly amused sneer. "This will be you, _very_ soon, I'd wager. And while I have no interest in sullying myself with you, you _will_ still be punished, Kallus. Punished as _she_ has been punished. Although I understand Kossil wouldn't quite do it for you anymore. Perhaps you would rather have D'arjan there kriff you open on his cock."

"Not to seem rude," he started in a voice that suggested it was exactly what he intended, "but I would actually rather die."

"Really?" Voltira asked, her sneer openly predatory now. "Because he's been fondling your hip rather intently for the last five minutes and you've done nothing about it. I was beginning to think you were already starting to want him."

Kallus felt his blood run cold as he allowed awareness to refocus on the rest of his body. He'd been so intent on not allowing himself to feel what was happening to him , he honestly hadn't noticed the hand on him. His first thought was to outright remove that hand from its owner before snapping said owner's neck for good measure, only...he quickly found out that his body would not allow him to separate from the touch.

The cold chill of his terror had already been replaced by a racing heat deep inside him, swiftly blossoming outward to set his skin on fire with _need_. Sweat was breaking out all over his body and his lips parted as he drew in sharper breaths. On an intellectual level, he felt shame when his cock began to stiffen, but that feeling did nothing to alleviate the rising desperation in his body. Something inside of him quickened in response to the Zygerrian at his side when the male's hand began to travel along his hip, fondling the skin just above his belt.

"You _will_ maintain your distance," he told his captor, meaning it to be a threat, but feeling only more anger at himself when his voice left his throat as more of a needy plea.

"What will you do if I don't, _Sasha?_ " D'arjan hissed in his ear as he molded his body against Kallus', that errant hand moving to caress his hardening shaft through the thin fabric of his dance pants. And no matter how furiously his mind insisted he remove himself from that nauseating grip, his body wouldn't allow it. His traitorous body longed for contact, for friction, for hard and fast and _now_. His body _ached_ for sex.

 _Oh_ , how it ached.

"You know, he's been getting off thinking of you this week," Voltira taunted him as she unclasped Jidu's top. "I believe he's watched the holorecordings of you with _every single partner_ you've been with since you came here. He's been _waiting_ for this, and I think you'll be only too happy to give it to him once the drug progresses far enough."

Kallus opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , in protest, but the only sound to leave his throat was an agonized, utterly _carnal_ cry. Emboldened by the sound, D'arjan seized his fully hard cock, fisting him slowly but thoroughly through the fabric.

"I'm gonna make that pretty human cock spill in my hand tonight, Sasha," the Zygerrian continued to hiss in his ear as he worked at him, his breathing hitching in excitement as he began to grind against Kallus' body. "I'll satisfy you _so much_ better than your Lasat ever could."

It was the realization that they knew about Zeb that broke him more than anything. That they had let him carry on this charade the entire time...had defiled the time he had spent alone with his love... _that_ made him feel more violated than anything D'arjan could do to him physically. Then he felt the brush of the Zygerrian's teeth at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, felt the twitching brush of his ears against his own, was reminded so _fiercely_ of his true lover, that when he looked down to see the blue-furred arm wrapped so intimately around him, he could almost imagine none of this was happening.

"Unh... _Zeb_ ," he cried out helplessly just before he came.

The orgasm tore through his hyper-stimulated body, wringing a tiny scream from him as he spilled violently into the Zygerrian's hand. Only his captor's hold on him kept him upright as the fiery waves of sensation moved through each nerve. In his lust-addled mind, he was vaguely aware that D'arjan had grown hard against him, so he didn't have to imagine what was coming next. After such an extreme orgasm, his body normally would've had the opportunity to recover, to grow slack and eventually prepare for another round.

Except there was nothing _normal_ about this situation.

His body remained tense and keyed-up, his cock still rock hard, desperate with the need for contact. Where in most situations, he would've already come up with at _least_ three backup plans, now all he could think was that he needed someone's hands on him, needed either a cock in him or his cock in something. He didn't care who or what, just desperately needed _something_ to satisfy the raging inferno at his core. He needed to come and he needed to come _now_.

"Heheh, look at you. Lovely human whore...so hard for me...so needy for your _master_. Do you want me to make you _come...slave?_ " that same vaguely familiar voice entered his ear yet again.

"Ungh... _yes_ ," he moaned, slack-jawed, hips rolling, grinding back against the cock pressing into him.

"Really? You weren't so sure a minute ago. Tell me how you want my cock, Sasha. Tell me how you want this huge blue dick in you."

Oh, _stars_ , how he wanted it. The words were just on the tip of his tongue, but at the last moment a tiny bit of sense reminded him of where he was. Unfortunately, the only response left to him at this point was the dazedly quipped, "He's bigger."

The Zygerrian growled at this, but quickly remastered himself, hand reaching to undo the catch that held Kallus' belt up. "You think your lover's coming for you? Heheh, he can't help you now. What do you think it will do to him? Smelling you like this..."

"Wha-" he mumbled, uncomprehending, but beginning to feel fear again.

" _Fear_ , Sasha. The scent of you is _rank_ with fear. It will draw him to you like a beacon. And when a Lasat catches the scent of their mate in a heat such as this, well...their body will have little choice but to respond to it."

He was going to draw Zeb into this madness...just from the scent of him? He couldn't let that happen.

Only...what could he do?

 _Oh, stars, Zeb, don't come for me. Please...just get out of here,_ he begged silently, even though he knew it was useless. Zeb would come for him. Though the Empire and all nine hells should bar the way...

He would _always_ come for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on this note, my dears, I fear I must leave you, as the conclusion isn't quite finished yet. But I will soon be back with Zeb rushing in to rescue his beloved. In the meantime, I imagine you all will be wanting some translation notes. There's a looooot. Do lemme know if I missed anything. ;D
> 
> La sylfa sanat azaln voshat se zor afsteryl boosan - I would be happy to dance for such a powerful warrior
> 
> Ni nazam djalina alakeli, nel an sylf morryf karir - My mouth has many gifts, as you will soon learn
> 
> An san askerrad syv, or'san an - You are loving this, aren't you
> 
> Maka zei an velkir rokir, ni ashkerra. Kerra tef syv oglin, La alnallir maka talima'i kerra ni lakarn zei La'l kerra ni shifaln zash, gal La telir tefsa fel an. L'araker fel an ki La ru'unir nikasha - More than you can know, my love. In just this week, I have taken more cocks in my body than I have in my whole life, and I dream only of you. I think of you when I touch myself
> 
> Ni lakarn veseri se an, ni okorre - My body aches for you, my captain
> 
> Sulta...sulta an ofirah - Did...did you find her
> 
> Or'viss. - Not yet
> 
> Sim ah san torril. Voltira san torril djai - But she is here. Voltira is here, as well
> 
> Sasha'ka...sulta ah hasher an? - Dear heart...did she see you?
> 
> Orra, sim nakadin sav keeraw alsanat ugarrim. La sylf aribir an maka ki lis san lia - No, but keeping it that way has been difficult. I will tell you more when we are alone
> 
> Vuuser sanat lia kol an...ungh...ni ashkerra - Want to be alone with you...ungh...my love
> 
> Gal zai an salf sanat, ashkerrana nivsahn - And so you shall be, lover mine
> 
> sanstyr Sasha...sulta an lithir'a Falleena? - Pretty Sasha...did you fuck a Falleen?
> 
> eri...men fel luan. Imeni - Yes...two of them. Twins
> 
> Ni alitha...ko arran? - My darling...how long?
> 
> K- ka? - W- what?
> 
> Ko arran...afil gratan luahn usiri vyraln? Afil La san maidjal jital? - How long...before the scent of them washes away? Before I am clean again?
> 
> Oglini'aki. Or'sultir ebegir. Lis velkir lithir'a nel djalina morrai nel an vuuser kadjat an maidjal jital - A few weeks. Don't worry. We can fuck as many times as you want to get you clean again
> 
> La vuuser syv na kerr. La vuuser talima'an na kerra z'bagyl - I want this in me. I want your cock in me so bad
> 
> Ni shan Sasha - My sweet heart
> 
> La'n kadjad garan - I'm getting hard
> 
> Z'garan se an - So hard for you
> 
> Kir'a ominav ni kamani...na zarrir kol talimani'a - Come between my thighs...soak me with your seed
> 
> L'ashkerrir an - I love you
> 
> z'ashyn - so good
> 
> sanstyr arban - pretty thing
> 
> Kadjir zalv - Get on
> 
> Zai...k'an alkadja? - So...what have you got
> 
> Lis san sanad himsha...zer torril. Rakir ko an arabsir - We are being watched...even here. Mind how you speak
> 
> Zera - right
> 
> La'n kalmar La rokir ky ah san...ran- ky ah sylf sanat. La sylf kadjirah rika sylam bar - I'm certain I know where she is...or- where she will be. I will get her out tomorrow night
> 
> Ku or syv bar? - Why not tonight?
> 
> Lakeras La or'sultir rokir se kalmar syv bar. Gal La- La sylfa omle an sana zalv rikalm...ki La sultir...kes mayba valiri bagsam - Because I don't know for certain tonight. And I- I would rather you were on the outside...when I do...if anything goes wrong
> 
> Semash - fine
> 
> Uniri ashyn? - Feels good?
> 
> Z'ashyn...ungh...na lithir'a z'garan...ni tefsa ashkerrana - So good...ungh...fuck me so hard...my only lover
> 
> Mm, zai'ym zera. An vuuser kirat'a, ni ovokyl alith'aki? - Mm, too right. You want to come, my filthy little darling?
> 
> Lira litha'a amsan zalv ni talima. Sultir an na unir, ashkerra? Sultir an unir ni talimi'a kerra an? - All fucked open on my cock. Do you feel me, love? Do you feel my seed in you?
> 
> La unir an. Oh...ko La unir an...ni ashkerra. An or'velkir rokir ko La alvesa se syv - I feel you. Oh...how I feel you...my love. You cannot know how I've ached for this
> 
> Na ovokir, ni ashkerra - Sully me, my love
> 
> Kir'a na se, Garazeb...ni boosan - Come for me, Garazeb...my warrior
> 
> La velka kadjir afla sir syv. Lithad'a zalv jaman - I could get used to this. Fucking on the job
> 
> Hafen morra lis lithir'a, La sylfa omle lis sana zenyl lia - Next time we fuck, I would rather we were truly alone


	2. The Dark Before the Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hwow, so sorry for the delay on this. For whatever reason, the ending was just sooo slooow in coming to me. But here it is now. Again, if you're not here for the tough stuff and just wanna see the aftercare, you'd be fine just skipping to the XxX. Other than that, do please enjoy the crazy concoctions of my brain.

Zeb wasn't at first able to identify what it was that had snapped him from his light doze. He and Tsirhara had been waiting up most of the night for the signal from Alex that a pickup was required, but when nothing had come, he and the young Syren had begun to trade little nap shifts, just to be ready when the time _did_ come. But it wasn't anything Hara had done that had woken him.

No.

It was Alex.

It was a scent on the air and it was Alex and he was frightened.

Alex was in trouble.

"Somethin's wrong," he growled as he stood from the co-pilot's seat, automatically reaching for his weapon.

"How do you know?" Hara asked, the feathers at her shoulders beginning to ruffle outward. She was just as tense as he was.

"Can smell it," he couldn't keep himself from snarling. Alex _needed_ him. "Kal's afraid. I can smell it from here." Not so much because his nose was that good, but more because he was attuned to the scent of his lover after all this time. "I'm goin' in."

"Then I'm going with you," she started, checking her blasters.

"No!" he snapped back at her. "We still need at least one person on the outside," he reasoned, though reason was slipping between his fingers faster and faster the stronger the scent of Alex's terror became.

"If Kallus is in danger, that means Ji is, too," she tried to argue. "I can't just sit here and do _nothing!_ "

"Bein' the last line isn't nothin'. Comms are gonna be jammed once I go in, so if I don't come back, I'm gonna need you to light the place up," he told her, gripping her shoulders tightly to get his point across. The young pilot was typically more level-headed than this, but he knew he couldn't blame her for her impulsiveness right now, given the situation her girlfriend was likely in, but that didn't mean they didn't need to at least _try_ to keep cool heads. For a moment, she looked ready to argue with him, but then she managed to make herself nod.

"You get half an hour," she said, her spine stiff as she sat back in the pilot's chair. "If I don't hear from you, I really _will_ light the place up."

"Good, but I'm hopin' you won't need to," he said as he turned to head out.

"Be careful," she warned him grudgingly, and whether she turned to look at him as he left, he didn't know because he didn't look back. Just growled in answer as he exited Hara's ship, making his way through _Club Amnesia's_ private hangar, toward the back entrance to the club.

He hadn't mentioned it to Hara, but it was more than just the scent of fear that was driving him. There was something...about...the scent of his lover on the air. It was...a very distinctly _sexual_ scent, and Alex's particular aroma was _thick_ with it. He could easily imagine why that was, but he didn't want to let himself. To think about what could possibly be happening to his lover risked sending him into a rage, and he couldn't let that happen. He had to stay focused.

_Don't worry, Alex...Sasha. I'm comin' for you. I won't let them hurt you._

When he approached the entryway, the bouncer on duty was very clearly at the end of his shift. The large Trandoshan eyed him wearily as he moved to stand in his way. Zeb snarled as he drew his bo-rifle.

"Go on. Bounce me," he challenged as he deployed the weapon in staff mode, its purple bayonets sparking viciously to life. "I kriffin' _dare_ you."

The Trandoshan surveyed the unfamiliar weapon for only a moment before shrugging, closing his eyes and stepping aside. It was late enough that most of the upper club's patrons had emptied out, leaving behind only a handful of heavy drinkers and...otherwise occupied clubbers. The former guardsman swept past them all, locked onto Alex's scent like a kath hound on prey.

That scent filled his mind as he moved, to the exclusion of a great deal else...to the point he didn't realize how poor a decision it likely was to follow it straight through an open door. His eyes took in nothing about the situation apart from Alex – on his knees, naked save for his dancer's jewelry, features twisted in a painfully destroyed look of pleasure as a Zygerrian male took him from behind and a female took him from the front.

"Oh, _yes_ ," the female exulted as she thrust herself down on him. " _Scream_ for me, _slave_."

"N- _no_ ," his lover groaned, helpless against his own responses.

"Do it! _Scream!_ " the male snarled, yanking the human's head harshly back as he offered him a particularly hard thrust from behind.

Alex tried to resist, tried to bite down on his own sounds, but then his eyes opened and he saw Zeb standing there and something in that already anguished gaze just _broke_. Alex screamed as he came, filling the woman riding his cock.

The sound Zeb made in that moment was less than human, less than Lasat. It was the screamed snarl of an enraged animal. Striking his weapon against the floor to send up a flare of electricity, he roared at them, " _Get AWAY FROM HIM!_ "

Though the two Zygerrians started from the sound of his anger, they were in no hurry to step away from his Alex. The woman rode out his orgasm with him, reaching one of her own before primly pulling off of him, resettling her skirts as she stood. The male gave a few more hard thrusts before pulling out of the ex-Imperial's body, keeping eye contact with Zeb as he came, spilling down Alex's backside. Once he'd finished with the human, the male shoved him harshly to the floor.

" _Alex!_ " the Lasat cried out without thought as he moved to his lover, crouching beside him. He lowered his weapon to the floor before gathering Alex in his arms. The human barely managed to open his eyes to look up at him.

"Uhn...Zeb..." he groaned weakly, his body trembling. His wrists had been chained together and the black dye that had concealed his golden hair had been largely sweated away, the color bleeding in rivulets down his back, now staining Zeb's hands as he held him. Alex moaned, a low, keening sound that held both pain and unwanted pleasure.

"Shh," Zeb tried to soothe him, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he carded his fingers through his unkempt hair. "I'm here now. I'm here, love. It's gonna be all right."

"Shouldn't- have come," Alex whimpered, body writhing as he tried to cling to Zeb with his bound hands, shaking fingers taking handfuls of his fur.

"No way was I gonna leave you like this...not like this," he returned, shuddering as he inhaled deeply of his lover. The scent was _acrid_ with fear and tortured need, but it was still _Alex_...still the man he loved.

"But you...you'll be _trapped_." Alex was nearly in tears now, body continuing that pained but still enticing rocking motion. Zeb tried not to notice it, but he could little ignore the fact that the human was still hard...and to his mounting horror, his own body was beginning to respond to that intangible _desperation_ being cast from his lover's skin.

"Doesn't matter. Still couldn't leave you. Not ever," he told him, cradling him all the closer, struggling to keep the embrace confined to _their_ intimacy, rather than the mounting _lust_ he could feel already roiling beneath his skin. Alex didn't need him to lose control now.

"So good of you to join us, Lasat. Captain...Orrelios? Was it?" an unfamiliar voice entered Zeb's awareness. Dragging his attention painfully away from the human in his arms, he looked up to see a human woman sitting on a sort of throne. The one from the mission briefing. Q'eryn Voltira. And on her lap, she was holding a bound Jidu, the young woman in the same state as Alex and still at the mercy of the ISB agent's wandering hands. The two Zygerrians had gravitated to her side, along with a human male who was also disheveled and smelled like he'd had a hand in defiling the two rebels.

"You did this?" he demanded in a quiet growl, trying to ignore the deeper rumblings in his own throat, but he could see how both Zygerrians' ears twitched in response to it.

"It is no more than anyone would do against nuisances that moved against them. Your friends are nothing more than _pests_ to me," she told him. "Though...I suppose that one is _more_ than a friend to you...if the holos are anything to judge by."

"Shut it," he snarled at the Imperial, hearing Alex whimper as he rubbed his face against his chest. Zeb shuddered but attempted to cast off the lick of _heat_ that contact inspired by reaching for his bo-rifle.

"Not so fast," Voltira warned him, her grip on Jidu tightening with threat. "Perhaps your solution to most problems is to tear through them, Captain Orrelios, but you're in _my_ arena now. You play by _my_ rules or not at all, and I swear to you now that if your hand touches metal, your lover will die. Are we understood?"

Her warning was punctuated by the sound of the door sliding closed and sealing, followed soon after by the approach of two Death troopers he hadn't noticed before, their blasters displayed prominently and prepared to pump Alex's brain full of plasma bolts. Grumbling in frustration, the Lasat let his hand fall back to his lover, lowering his head in surrender, though he kept his gaze on the Imperial.

"What did you do to them?" he made himself ask, wanting to understand the source of the primal _need_ that had consumed Alex's body...what it was that was now affecting _him_. If he could just resist its pull long enough...

"Nothing a good stiff kriffing won't fix," the ISB agent responded with a cruel sneer as she fondled her own prize. "Though...I concede it may take more than one. The concoction is a compound of Cinda's design, and it serves well in encouraging hesitant dancers to perform. But these two dancers, well...they require a little _reeducation_...a reminder to know what their place is. It will work through their systems eventually, but not without doing serious damage if the sexual need is not satisfied during that time."

The rest of the threat was left hanging in the air for what felt like a long time to Zeb as he looked down at the human trembling and writhing in his arms. Already his body harkened to the animal _need_ pouring from Alex's body, his cock stiff and ready to give the human anything he could possibly need. It wasn't that he truly minded... _performing_...for an audience. No. The luxury of such a shame had been lost to him long ago. But seeing his love like _this_...desperate and helpless, his choice stripped so ruthlessly from him...it broke something inside the former guardsman. Were it not for the scent and hormone response so unerringly driving his own physical responses, he knew this would do nothing for him. The feel of Alex's bound, desperate hands pawing at him drew lust from his body, but pain from his heart.

"Zeb..." his Alex cried softly. "I'm- sorry. Please...don't- let them...use me- against you."

"Well, Captain? Are you going to let your paramour suffer? Are you just going to leave him like this?"

"What happens if I say no?" he asked, the answer not truly important at this point because he _couldn't_ say no. Wouldn't. He could never leave Alex to a fate like this, no matter the circumstances that had led to it. More at this point, he was stalling for time. If he could just hold out for twenty minutes or so...

The Imperial agent laughed at him, her hand still busy with her own prisoner. "You _cannot_ say no. Your body will not allow it for much longer anyway. Even if that is the case, if _you_ will not kriff that man, there are plenty of others in this room who _will_. Is _that_ what you want, Lasat?"

" _No!_ " Zeb snarled, clutching his lover even more tightly against his chest. "Anyone who touches him'll find themselves without the hand."

Voltira shrugged, her expression unchanged. "One does not always _need_ hands to engage in the sexual act. So either you take him...or _they_ will."

For several minutes, Zeb glared at the Imperial with murder in his eyes. When he finally lifted Alex in his arms and got to his feet, he maintained that eye contact.

"I will kill you for this. Make no mistake. _Se ka an alsultira sirul, La sylf sovir an korrimir kerra tallan. Ril san orra vasharyl. Tefsa elysh._ "

"While I'm sure you've been waxing poetic about some honor or other, your _dead language_ is one I don't speak. So you may as well let it die and get on with things," the ISB agent mocked him. With one last threatening snarl, Zeb turned away from her, carrying Alex over to the far wall and settling him against it, trying to create some semblance of privacy.

"Zeb..." Alex groaned, eyes filled with pleading and confusion and need and self-hate as he looked up at him, "I- _ni ashkerra_...please...please don't let them do this to you. I can't- bear to see you...reduced to _this._ I- I can take it. I don't mind if they-"

"Shh," Zeb soothed him as he dropped to his knees between his lover's parted legs, reaching out a hand to gently cup his face in his palm. "It's all right. It's gonna be all right."

Several tears slid from Alex's eyes as he leaned into the touch. "How?" he whispered, turning his head to the side to kiss his palm. " _How_ will it?"

"Just gotta hold on," Zeb told him. The only advantage they had at this point was that their enemies didn't know Hara was here. They had gone to great pains to make it seem Zeb had come alone...just on the off chance something should go wrong. "But...I don't want you to keep sufferin' like this."

"Zeb-"

" _La lithir'a an se azil orra li'ahn sim ni fia...ni fia gal an s'ahn. Zai kimarr La araz alsantian, syv talima or'san kirad rika_ ," he told him, despite the fact that his pants did little to hide the fact that he was hard.

He could see Alex's eyes now, the lenses that had concealed the amber he loved so dearly removed at some point during the night. Only now his eyes were red with the effort of not letting more tears escape. Reaching out with his other hand to properly cup the human's face between them, he used his thumbs to wipe away some of the tears that had fallen.

" _L'ashkerrir an_ ," he said softly before leaning in to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

A shuddered gasp escaped into that kiss, followed by a tiny, pained cry as the normally stoic human reached out to cling to him once more. Zeb felt it when his trembling body rolled involuntarily against his.

" _L'ashkerrir an,_ " Alex returned when they separated to breathe, their foreheads remaining pressed together for a single, protracted moment. " _L'ashkerrir an._ "

Zeb then lowered his head to his partner's swollen cock, taking a moment to overcome the stink of the being he'd so lately been buried in. First he rubbed his face intently against the shaft, beginning to work his own scent back into it. Then he started to mouth at the length of flesh, being careful of his fangs against the delicate skin.

Alex gave a strangled cry at the sensation. He'd been trying not to reach out and grab Zeb, likely trying not to make this like one of their normal couplings, but Zeb could feel his desperation in the strength of his grip when he did reach out for the fur at the back of his neck. Still trying to keep his pace slow, he went over every centimeter of his lover's prick with his tongue. First with the rough flat of it, then again with the smoother underside.

Alex was weeping with the feeling of it, likely hating himself for it, but also relieved that it was Zeb and not one of the others. Zeb was stricken by just how badly he was shaking. And even with that, his hips were still rolling up against the Lasat, seeking the heat and the moisture between his lips. It wasn't at all long before Alex was coming into his mouth.

Zeb was able to swallow the burst of human semen with relative ease. It was never difficult for him to take all of his lover in. But more typically, Alex's cock would soften in his mouth once he'd spent himself. No such mercy now. Now the human's prick remained hard in his mouth.

"It- it's no good. Zeb- unh," the human moaned, likely about to try and discourage him from further attempts.

But Zeb wasn't having any of that. He took Alex all the way in, sucking on him slowly and thoroughly. As he worked, he slid a hand into his pants, working at himself, hoping for some release from his own tension.

It didn't take him long to come either, as keyed up as he had been with arousal. Fairly soon, he was grunting around Alex's cock while he came into his own fist.

He felt Alex tense beneath him when he came a second time, but it was a dry orgasm, nothing to it but the wrecked sound of his voice and the spasm of his body. And even with the three climaxes that he knew about, the human was _still_ hard in his mouth. Giving the over-sensitized shaft a few gentle licks, he let it slide free, looking back up at Alex to check in with him. He didn't look any better, of course, but he still wanted to see his face, to see that he was at least not doing any worse. Despite the state his body was in, his partner managed a small smile for him.

" _L'ashkerrir an,_ " he said again. " _La'n z'oshyr._ "

" _Or'sultir sanat,_ " he said, reaching up a hand to caress his cheek once more. Alex held tightly to that hand for a long moment, keeping it pressed against his face. But he couldn't long resist the need of his body. When his hips began to rock again, Zeb turned his attention back down to his task.

" _Sillir lis kadjir an maidjas eka._ "

" _La or'sultir rokir kes zer_ _ **an**_ _velkir na sovir maidjal jital, ni ashkerra,_ " Alex couldn't seem to help saying.

" _Or'sultir santir sav,_ " Zeb growled, eyes snapping back up to him. _"Or'kor._ _An_ _ **rokir**_ _syv or'san an s'ahn evlas_."

The smile was weak now, but Alex nodded as he steeled himself, the burning need beginning to overtake him once again. " _Eri...zera...k- uh..._ Zeb..."

" _La rokir. La rokir. L'alkadjir an,_ " he soothed as he coaxed him into sliding a little more onto his back. Alex had at least enough sense left to him to lift his legs up when Zeb parted them, exposing his thoroughly opened entrance. Once again, he began to methodically work his scent back into his lover's skin, banishing the stink of the men who had used him.

No way of knowing how long they'd been at this. He would just have to keep it up until Hara arrived.

Zeb felt his body respond at the sound Alex made, a similarly involuntary groan leaving his throat as he began to lap at the human's fully exposed entrance. He moved his tongue in strong, sure strokes, deriving at least a little pleasure from it when he felt Alex's fingers tangle in the fur at the base of his neck, his grip tightening when the Lasat plunged home, tongue driving deep into his body.

"Unh...Zeb...a _h!_ " Alex cried out, body writhing against his, seeking that feeling of penetration. It wasn't his cock, but it was certainly something. Zeb almost wasn't aware of it when he began to rock against his lover in kind, getting his tongue deeper in.

He reached for one of his lover's hands while he worked, gripping tightly as he thrust slowly in and out. And for all he had his mouth on Alex's ass, it was somehow the act of holding his hand that was more intimate in this moment. His partner continued to moan helplessly as he moved in him, body rolling awkwardly with his.

 _It's all right, love. It'll be all right. I've got you,_ he tried to convey with the grip of his fingers alone. _It's just you and me. Just the two of us. Those other sleemos don't matter. Just focus on me. I'm here with you. We'll get through this._

Once again, he felt Kal tense beneath him, his ruined voice giving up a broken cry as he came. Zeb felt the weak pulse of his seed matting the fur down the back of his shoulder as he spilled. He didn't have the chance to see whether Alex had remained hard, though, as it was also the moment some particularly strong explosions echoed from overhead.

"Now what?" he heard the ISB agent grind out in annoyance.

"That doesn't sound good," the human male said in an unnerved voice. Pulling out a comlink, he asked, "Gurri, what in the nine _hells_ is going on up there?"

"One of the ships in dock! It went completely psycho!" a panicked voice sounded at the other end of the line. "Half the bar's gone. We can't-"

Anything further was lost when the line went up in static.

"Kriff- kriffing kriff," the human began to snarl. "Q'eryn, if this little stunt of yours costs us our business-"

"You'll be compensated, I assure you," the Imperial said, rolling her eyes before nodding at one of her troopers. "See to it."

The human followed after the Death trooper when he headed from the room, but the moment of distraction had been all Zeb needed. Keeping himself carefully between Alex and their enemies in that split second their attention was turned away, the Lasat threw himself at the remaining trooper, swiftly breaking his neck and taking back his bo-rifle. Before anyone could react, he was on the Zygerrian male, plunging the ignited tip of his weapon through his chest, enjoying the look of shock in his eyes only too briefly before the life in them dimmed and flickered out. He flung the male contemptuously aside before turning his focus to the last two, who were much more prepared for him.

"Drop it. Or your friend dies," Voltira told him, a blaster held to the side of Jidu's head, and he had little doubt she'd do it, so he moved carefully back to his knees, casting his weapon away, just out of his reach.

"At least one of 'em got what he deserved," he spat out.

"Well, Orrelios, at this point your fates matter rather little to me," she said as she rose from her little throne, Jidu still well in hand. "You are of no consequence. But this one I have no intention of letting go. After all, I will have to get my kicks _somewhere_ if this place goes under. Cinda, the bo-rifle, if you would," she ordered the Zygerrian woman as she began to make her way toward the door. Cinda struggled with the heavy weapon only a moment before managing to lift it.

"Voltira, you let her go right now and this doesn't have to get ugly," Zeb warned, though he could already feel his body beginning to betray him yet again, _aching_ to crawl back to Alex after the brief time they'd been apart.

"Oh, we're a bit past _ugly_ at this point. Really must bring more than two guards with me on future leave trips. I suppose I've overindulged in my play a little _too_ deeply tonight," she conceded, facing him with her blaster still jammed against Jidu's temple while Cinda moved to check out the corridor.

"'Overindulged' is _one_ word for it," Zeb growled, still making certain the Imperial would never get a clear shot at Alex.

"There are others, I grant, but you really have no room to talk. Do you even know what it is you're sleeping with?" she asked him with a cruel sneer. "It wasn't all that long ago he wasn't so different from me."

"He's not like you," the Lasat snarled without hesitation. "He never was."

"Well, if that's what helps you sleep at night. Perhaps you shouldn't-"

Whatever insult the ISB agent was going to throw at him was interrupted by a shot in the corridor. The plasma bolt wasn't enough to kill Cinda, but Zeb did see her drop his bo-rifle, her arm falling useless at her side.

"We've got a bit of a problem out here."

"How many do you count?" Voltira called over her shoulder.

"How _many?_ " the Zygerrian snarled in indignation. "I don't- Q'eryn, leave the girl and let's just _get out of here!_ "

"You kr-"

Once again, Q'eryn Voltira was cut off. She cried out in pain when Jidu's hand swiped across her face and a blaster bolt strafed her side, forcing her to release the young spy – not a shot from out in the corridor, but from Jidu herself, probably having snuck the little blaster from Voltira's belt.

Jidu fired again as she went down and Zeb couldn't tell if it had been her intention or not, but the shot took the blaster from Voltira's hand.

"Kriff. You. _Bitch,_ " the young Jedhan snarled, trying to get off one more shot, but unable to before losing her grip on the blaster. The ISB agent glared viciously down at her would-be victim, blood trickling down the side of her face.

"I'll be seeing _you_ again," she vowed before following after her compatriot.

Zeb gave an agonized groan before crawling to the younger rebel. "You okay, kid?"

"As...as okay as I'm _going_ to be," the twenty-six-year-old conceded, her body already beginning to tremble where she lay on the cold floor, naked but for the bare slip of her skirt. Though he wasn't as attuned to her as he was to Alex, he could still smell how the drug was affecting her.

The next sound Zeb heard wasn't anything particularly sentient. It was the enraged warshriek of a berserker Syren. And when the mistress of that terrible cry appeared in the corridor, Zeb knew he had never seen Tsirhara Shylene look so utterly furious as she did in that moment, her white feathers fluffed out in anger, her beak-like mouth opened on her next shriek, and her green eyes burning with abject fury. Hara was not often the warrior type, but that fire blazed within her now. And it was this that Q'eryn Voltira hadn't counted on. She had planned for Jidu; she had planned for Kal and she'd planned for his fool of a lover. What she had obviously _not_ planned for was _Jidu's_ enraged fool of a lover.

But the moment Hara saw Jidu on the floor, that outward veneer fell away and she became the concerned young woman rushing for her partner, falling to her knees beside her and gathering her in her arms.

"You're alive. _You're alive_ ," the Syren whispered several times as she held the much smaller woman tight against her breast. Zeb didn't stick around once he saw the desperate way Jidu pulled Hara's face to hers. What would happen would be between them, as it would with him and Alex.

He went to retrieve his bo-rifle before turning back to his lover. And no sooner had he taken that first look than he was back at Alex's side, kneeling over him and little resisting as the ex-Imperial pulled him into a fevered kiss. Much though he wanted to sink into that press of lips and just lose himself in _Alex_ , that couldn't happen yet. Reaching between them, he broke the chain that bound the human's arms together with little trouble.

"C'mon, we gotta get outta here," he mumbled against his partner's lips as he gathered him in his arms. "I'm gonna pick ya up now," he warned him, taking it as permission given when the human wound his arms trustingly around his neck, clinging to him.

Once he'd lifted the nearly two-meter-tall male in his arms, he turned back to Hara, who had removed the wrap from around her waist and wrapped it carefully around Jidu before picking her up. There was something distinctly unsettling about seeing her curled up so small and helpless in the Syren's delicate arms. Jidu Ailytè was a meter and a half in height, if that, but she never _seemed_ small. She was always such a dynamic individual. To see her like _this_...it made his heart ache for both her and Alex. He wished he had something to wrap Alex in, but none of his clothes were as well-suited to it as Hara's were.

"Lead the way," he said to the Syren, whom he quickly fell into step behind. He couldn't focus on much else besides the way Alex was clinging to him as he followed Hara back up through the club.

"What did they do to them?" the Syren asked quietly as she led the way through the wreckage of the club's upper level.

"Some kinda drug...spice...I don't know," he answered, body shuddering when he felt Alex nuzzle his face against his chest. " _Ungh_...long story short...we have to kriff it out of 'em."

"Right. I was- afraid it was something like that," she muttered, leading the way onto the ship. "You take care of Kallus. I'll get us out of the world. Then I'll take care of her," she said, taking another look down at the woman in her arms before looking back at Zeb with a kind of relieved sorrow in her eyes. "See you on the other side?"

"Yeah," he agreed, focus shifting fully to Alex as he carried him to the bunk he'd taken over for this assignment. Once he'd sealed them in, he carried Alex over to the bunk and gently laid him down. Almost immediately, the human was reaching for him again, body already beginning to writhe.

"Uh...Zeb...oh, _stars_ ," he moaned helplessly. "Please...please... _help me_."

"I'm gonna. I'm gonna," Zeb reassured him as he stripped completely out of his bounty hunter get up, quickly climbing on top of his lover, pinning him to the bed in the hope of keeping him from hurting himself. Alex immediately began to move against him, desperately seeking heat and friction and contact.

"Oh...my love... _touch me!_ " he pleaded, fingers scrabbling desperately at his shoulders in an effort to draw him down closer. "Make- make this _stop..._ "

"How- how d'you want me?" Zeb pressed, coherency slipping through his fingers with each passing moment, he wanted the man beneath him so badly. But he wanted his Alex to have at least _that_ much of a choice.

"In- inside me...bloody hells, I don't _care!_ Just make me come."

"Right," the Lasat growled low in his throat _,_ relieved to have his still-hard cock free of the sticky mess of his clothing. Flipping the ex-Imperial onto his stomach with practiced if harried ease, he didn't hesitate to thrust deep inside him.

He had never heard Alex sound so _relieved_ when crying out in pleasure as he did in that moment. Having already been so thoroughly worked open, his small, soft human body offered no resistance to Zeb's much larger one. He snarled out several animalistic noises, body already rolling up against Zeb's despite being pinned beneath him.

"Hrrgh! Kriff me, Garazeb!" Alex begged him on a growl Zeb had never heard before. "Put that dick in me until I don't know my own kriffing name!"

The sound of him, the feel of him, the scent...all of it conspired to drive the Lasat all the harder, thrusting in and out of his lover's body at a punishing pace. As he listened to Alex cry out for more, _begging_ , somehow his mind focused on the sight of the human's fingers, half forming claws as they dug into the bedding.

When he finally came, it was with a loud, ugly snarl, biting down hard on Alex's shoulder as he latched inside of him. The utterly wrecked sound that left the human's lips was a tangled mess of pain and pleasure. Despite feeling how Alex came with him, it wasn't long before he felt him trying to move again...even though they were still tied together.

_Karabast. Might not a' thought this through._

"Don't- don't move," he groaned in Alex's ear, doing his best to keep him pinned to the bunk through his own haze of lust and growing exhaustion. "You _can't_...I don't- wanna hurt you."

"Ungh... _Zeeeb,_ " his addled lover moaned in agony. "If- if _I_ can't move, then...then _you_ have to. Oh, _stars_...oh, _please!_ "

"But I-"

" _Touch me!_ " the ex-Imperial demanded in as commanding a voice as Zeb had heard from him in some time, desperately trying to work a hand beneath their bodies.

Finally understanding what it was Alex was after, he turned them both onto their sides, keeping the human tucked firmly against him to prevent further movement. Then he reached a hand down to wrap it around his partner's hard cock, jerking him furiously in the hope of offering _some_ relief.

The first few orgasms he pulled from the human while they lay like that were dry, producing nothing save the intense spasm of muscles and the fiery implosion of his nerves. When Zeb finally brought him to climax and he actually managed to spill into the Lasat's hand, he was sobbing quietly, pitifully. And it was with that little peak that they finally felt Zeb unlatch.

Zeb pulled clumsily out of his lover's body, allowing Alex to flop onto his back. Though the human was obviously wrung out, his body was still ready for more, cock hard and weakly pulsing seed.

"Better...better do this the other way...until it's done," Zeb said as he collected some of the copious flow of semen that had gushed from Alex's body when he pulled out.

"Mm...no...no- complaints here," Alex responded, using some of the spend to clumsily slick his still-hard cock.

Zeb didn't need much prep to take Alex, but even that little bit was always best. Circling his own entrance with a single lubed finger, he didn't waste much time in teasing before plunging the slicked digit inside himself.

He rocked his hips with an eager groan, moving down on himself. He made only a few circles and thrusts with that finger before pulling out, exchanging it for Alex's cock.

The sound they made was harmonized, a unified cry of relief and pleasure as their bodies joined once again. But even with that relief, there was worry. Zeb knew he should've been spent by now, but he was still just as hard as Alex, body galvanized to continued _need_ by the maddening scent still pouring from his lover's skin. He was barely aware of the world around them anymore. All he knew was Alex, the hard feel and the heat of him inside him, that scent heady in his nose as he rode his partner hard. When Alex brought him to his latest orgasm, he spilled with an animal _roar,_ his seed gushing and spurting across the human's pale chest with draining force.

How much longer could they keep this up?

Whatever the numbers might have been, he soon lost the ability to understand anything but the man beneath him, moving with him and filling him and _feeling_ with him. Even the distinction between the two of them was fast blurring. Had they ever been anything other than what they were right now? This single feeling? This single heart and breath?

They didn't know, but they pursued that need, that _oneness_ , until they no longer could...until their bodies couldn't physically handle the pursuit of it any longer and they were both lost to the tide of unconsciousness.

XxX

_Lost._

_He was lost._

_Lost in heat and feeling and sweat and desperation._

_"Oh, you want it. You want it so bad you don't_ _ **care**_ _who you get it from. How about we spread you out on the stage and kriff you in front of all our clients. Would you like that?"_

 _"Ooh, look how hard he is, D'arjan. He_ _ **does**_ _want it. Perhaps you would like it even more if your Lasat watched? What do you think? Would he enjoy watching us have you?"_

 _No...yes..._ _ **no**_ _..._ _ **YES!**_ _Stars, he didn't_ _ **care!**_ _He would do whatever they wanted._ _ **Anything**_ _to satisfy the_ _ **need**_ _burning just under his skin._

_**Zeb...Zeb...karabast, where are you?! Zeb...help me!** _

_**Zeb!** _

" _ZEB!_ " he shouted as he started awake. He shot up in bed, but almost immediately went back down, his sore backside making itself known. Gaze darting about the space, he found himself back in his and Zeb's room aboard the _Ghost_. The familiar sight was soon accompanied by the familiar and soothing scent of his lover. Though the nightmare still clung with wicked talons to the black edges of his mind, he was at least comforted by the sight and scent of _home._

_Home..._

"Alex!" Zeb's worried voice sounded from out in the corridor. Within moments, the Lasat's hulking frame was filling the entryway. The only clothing he had on were the pants he'd worn for his disguise. Within barely half a second, he had crossed the small space of their room, made even smaller since they'd aligned the two bunks into a single bed. Zeb fell to his knees beside their bed, hand reaching out to touch his face, but stopping halfway there. Kallus felt an ugly little knot begin to twist at the core of his being at his lover's hesitation.

"You're...you- can I touch you?" Zeb asked him, looking like his heart might break if the answer was 'no'. But he _knew_ Zeb...knew he would respect his wishes if he _did_ say 'no'...that he didn't want to be touched.

But he did.

He wanted so badly to be touched and to be held. He should've known better than to even _consider_ that Garazeb Orrelios might think him in some way soiled by what had happened. In response, he pulled Zeb's hand to his face, holding the large fingers against his cheek as he breathed in the scent of him.

"I will _never_ not want you to touch me, _ni ashkerra_ ," he whispered into Zeb's palm, loving that gentle touch, lingering over every moment of it.

"Yeah, well...still best to be sure."

"Yes, I...Zeb...what happened?" he made himself ask, looking up at his lover. "I don't remember much after you...after you stopped going down on me," he admitted. "How's Jidu?"

"She's fine. Well, fine as she _can_ be. Hara was able to get us back in one piece. Syrens aren't...affected by scent the same way Lasat are," he said, glancing away as he awkwardly scratched at the back of his head.

"Zeb-"

"Actually turns out it wasn't all for nothin'...what happened," Zeb continued. "Voltira told her what she needed to know."

"Heh, not that she didn't have _cause_ to be, but Voltira certainly _could_ be overconfident when she'd thought she'd won," he said with a tired sigh.

"Sounds like Vader's had her hunting for information on Skywalker."

"Well, she is the ISB's top mind since Yularen's death. I suppose it's not much of a shock the Empire would have an interest in capturing the boy who took down their super weapon. But Ji is..."

"Resting. They think she had a higher dose of the stuff than you did, but...my...biochemistry or whatever...made your episode worse," the Lasat explained, ears flattening against his head in misery, and Kallus felt his heart twist in anguish at the sight.

"Oh...Zeb, _please_...don't look like that."

"Like what?" Zeb asked bitterly, though he knew perfectly well _what._

"Like any of this is your fault. I'll not have you blaming yourself for something someone else did."

"But...you-"

"I knew what this was," he insisted, sitting up in spite of the small twinge of protest from his body. "I was well aware that, should anything go south on this mission...my body was forfeit."

"Alex, don't-"

"I'm fine, Zeb," he insisted, waving off the Lasat's attempt to get him to lie back down. "You know...that my mother was an escort. We've had this conversation before. I really have seen the very worst behaviors beings will bring to the bedroom. Even _this_ is not the worst violation my body has known _._ "

"But I made it worse," Zeb growled as he took a step back. "I jumped on you like some kind of _animal_. I couldn't- _help_ myself," he tried to explain. "If I'd had any kind of strength, I'd've fought harder against it. I wouldn't have let them do that to you."

"You _let_ them do nothing, Garazeb," he said, unsteady for only a moment as he got to his feet, blanket still clinging to him from when Zeb must've wrapped it around him. "You _couldn't_ have fought it. Believe me; I know. I was the one who had that _poison_ in my veins. I had no control at all...and if you experienced- even a _fraction_ of what I felt...there was no way you could've resisted," he told him, being careful of closing the distance between them too quickly.

"But...I..."

"You did the best you could with what you had. You protected me from having to endure their touch further. Because if you hadn't, they _certainly_ would have. And you did what you could without resorting to actually kriffing me. If that isn't control, I don't know what is," he pointed out gently as he finally drew into the Lasat's personal space, reaching out to lay a calming hand on his arm. "If anything, this- is _my_ doing...for not foreseeing her trap...for letting them use me as a weapon against you. I-"

"Hey, no. None a' that," Zeb scolded him, his inhibition finally falling away as he drew the ex-Imperial back into the circle of his arms, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. "If I don't get to blame myself, you don't get to either. We're not doin' that."

Alex gave a pained laugh at that, still feeling guilt, but also feeling a little more _them_ at the same time. "Heh, that suits me just fine, _ni ashkerra_ ," he said before drawing his lover down into a kiss, and as their lips pressed together, he felt the blanket slip from his body, sliding down to pool around his feet. But when he moved his body a little more firmly against Zeb's, the Lasat pulled back from the kiss, looking concerned.

"It's not- still in you, is it?"

Alex shook his head. "No. But I _do_ want you, Zeb. I...I suppose I want to know that I still _can_. That they haven't taken it from us. Yours was...the first gentle touch I had known in _so long_ , and I- I don't want to lose that," he admitted, looking down at the small bit of floor that now separated them. "But...if you don't want-"

His words were cut off when he found himself pulled into a tender kiss, Zeb's arms enfolding him in a gentle but firm embrace. They were both breathing heavily by the time they separated.

"If that's what you want, I'm for it," Zeb breathed against his lips. "Though I'm not sure how much _fun_ you're gonna be up for."

"Perhaps if you let _me_ lead," he suggested as he looked up at his partner, the heat in his voice of a different tone than it had been only forty-eight hours ago. "But I don't want to make love to you with the scent of other beings still on me. Might you be willing to join me in the 'fresher, Captain?"

 _That_ notion quickly sparked the flare of desire Alex was used to awake in his lover's luminous eyes. Offering him a sultry smile, Zeb reached a hand up to cup the side of his face in his palm.

"I might be, though you might wanna slip that blanket back on, just in case the kid's about. Sabine's been keepin' him occupied. Askin' about his uncles all day."

Alex gave a small laugh as he bent to retrieve the fallen blanket, wrapping it back around himself, and pleased to note that his body was already protesting not as fiercely as it had when he'd first awakened. Like most two-year-olds, Jacen Syndulla was a curious little thing, so he didn't doubt that the young artist had been kept _very_ busy in occupying his attention. Best to keep things running as normally as they possibly could.

"Think you're gonna be able to walk there?" Zeb asked, to which Alex nodded.

"Yes, _ni alitha_. I am not so injured as that. Only a little sore," he said before moving to lead the way out of their room. "Shall we?"

" _Lis salf,_ " Zeb agreed in Lasana before falling in line behind him, keeping close all the way to the 'fresher.

Thankfully, they didn't run into anyone on the way there, and stripping down was a fairly simple proposition. The small unit was a ridiculously cozy fit, but they weren't exactly objecting to that, and being planetside, they had leeway to use water instead of sonic. Logically, sonic was cleaner, but...really, there was just _something about_ the feel of water that _felt_ cleaner...more _real._

The first step was to wash away any bodily fluid still clinging to either of them. Zeb only had Alex's and his own still in his fur, but Alex had...traces of a fair few others still on him. While he focused on cleaning the tacky substance from his partner's fur, he reveled in the feel of the Lasat scrubbing his own skin clean. Zeb was gentle, but his touch was sure, his fingers loving and strong as he worked soap suds along Alex's pale, human skin. And as they cleaned, they kissed, exchanging tender presses of lips and nuzzles between new applications of soap and thorough massages to wash the lathered stuff away.

Zeb's next task was to wash away any lingering traces of the black dye that had concealed his hair and bled down his back, and while Zeb worked at purging the last traces of his disguise, Alex leaned further into his lover, deepening their kisses as his hands travelled below the Lasat's waist, venturing teasingly between his legs.

Zeb groaned aloud when Alex finally wrapped his fingers around his half-emerged cock, the member stiffening the rest of the way as Alex rubbed and squeezed at him _._ They moaned as one as they began to rock subtly together. Alex felt the prick of Zeb's claws at his scalp as he washed away the last of the soap, his own cock slowly beginning to grow hard.

It didn't take Zeb long to come, just like that, spilling into Alex's hand with a hard thrust and a stilted cry. Alex was careful not to let the Lasat's barb catch on his hand, but he sighed in pleasure at the feel of the sticky fluid gushing between his fingers, flowing down with the water.

"Ungh... _Alex_ ," his partner moaned, that large mouth going slack on his now wordless noises as the human worked him through that first orgasm. When the barb didn't latch to anything, it retracted quickly, prompting Alex to awkwardly work his way to his knees before the former guardsman, barely managing it in the confined space.

He couldn't look up to see Zeb's expression when he took his first few tentative licks of his hard cock, but the sounds his lover made were encouraging enough, prompting the human to lathe a little more intently up and down the dark purple length. He bathed Zeb's prick thoroughly with his tongue, languishing in the familiar taste and scent of him for a long while before taking the tip of him into his mouth.

It was no particular challenge for him to take Zeb all the way down his throat – not anymore, at least. Even if it had been, the Lasat's sounds of pleasure would've been more than enough to make it a worthwhile challenge. Normally, Zeb would've been fisting his hair by this point, but Alex could easily understand why he wouldn't want to this time. A vague glance up revealed he had instead grabbed at the sides of the small unit, whimpering and moaning in bliss each time Alex took him to the hilt. More than the sounds falling from his mouth, though, he could hear the clack of Zeb's claws as his massive toes curled against the floor.

"Unh...Ashla... _ungh_..."

Feeling the way Zeb was beginning to tense against him, he pulled back, licking delicately along the sensitive membrane that concealed the Lasat's barb. And when he felt the minute muscle spasms within that, then he knew Zeb was just about to come.

_Oh, yes. Spill for me, my love. Let me see you come undone._

Zeb didn't disappoint him. Just as Alex pulled off of him, his body went stiff and his second release burst from him, the heavy flow of semen spilling down on the human's chest.

Alex waited patiently for the full load to cover him, grinning when Zeb finally managed to spend himself completely. Lifting his gaze up, he was pleased to see Zeb smiling down at him, body still trembling from his orgasm. Reaching down a hand, the Lasat wiped away a small dribble of seed that had splashed onto his face.

"And here I thought we were supposed to be gettin' clean."

"Well, we're not quite finished yet, are we," he pointed out, the process of getting back to his feet no less awkward than getting off them had been. Before the water could wash all the cum from his chest, Zeb swept up a decent amount of the stuff, coating his finger with it. Then he reached that hand down out of Alex's field of view.

Alex leaned in to kiss his partner again, drinking in the sounds he made as he slowly penetrated himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recalled a vague image of the Lasat on top of him, his preparations much more hasty. But he wanted _none_ of those memories now, so he cast the image out, focusing on the present moment, on the taste and feel of his lover, on the way his moans rumbled from Zeb's chest to his where they were pressed together. And despite the sound of the water, he could distinctly hear the sound the former guardsman's body made as he withdrew his finger.

"Ready?" Alex whispered against his lips.

" _Meshym_ ," Zeb returned, pressing a fleeting kiss to his own lips before twisting around in the unit, presenting himself to Alex.

He smiled faintly as he reached down to run his hands over the Lasat's backside, taking in the full, muscular feel of him for several moments before properly exposing his entrance. Then, leaning his forehead against Zeb's shoulder, he slowly began to enter him.

Zeb hissed as Alex slid into him. He felt the way the Lasat trembled with sensation as he slid his arms around him, one hand moving down to wrap around that hot, still-hard prick. Once he had slid fully home, he took his time just enjoying the feeling of being buried so deep inside his lover, welcomed and enveloped by him.

"Ungh... _eri...eri_ ," Zeb exhaled on a tremulous breath.

"Oh, my love... _ni ashkerra_ ," Alex whispered into his wet fur, scintillatingly stroking his cock before even beginning to move himself. Going purely by feel, he moved his free hand up Zeb's side, then down his arm, pressing his hand against the wall together with the Lasat. Then he began to move.

The pace he set was slow and easy, allowing them both to just feel, to regain their connection and the care and devotion they felt for one another.

"Ka- ra- bast... _Aleeex,_ " Zeb moaned as they moved together in the confined space.

"Unh...stars... _Zeb_ ," he groaned in kind, hand shifting with Zeb's on the wall until their fingers clasped, twining tightly together as they drew closer and closer to orgasm.

Then, quite suddenly, Alex was coming, his full weight shifting up onto his toes as he thrust fully into his partner to spill deep inside him. The cry that left his throat was wordless, a sound of pure rush and ultimate satisfaction as he spent himself within Zeb's body.

Zeb gave a pleased snarl at the feel of his release, grinding all the harder against him. Overcome with pleasure, it was a struggle for him to keep working at his partner's cock, but he managed, rutting his way to the end of his climax as he finally brought Zeb to his.

The Lasat made no sound this time. Alex simply felt the way his body tensed as he came, felt how his grip tightened within his, and felt how his cock pulsed in his hand as Zeb spattered against the 'fresher wall.

Alex didn't mark how long they stood like that, tangled together and breathing hard, but however long or short it was, it was a time he would treasure. It was proof that they were unconquered. Despite her best efforts, their enemy had not intruded upon the sacred territory that lay between their souls. After a time, when he'd pulled out of his partner and the water had washed away the evidence of their activities, Zeb turned and pulled him into his arms, cradling him against his strong chest.

" _Lis san li sashahn,_ " he whispered into his hair while he stroked his back. " _Tallan sav uthaliri kerra thalle'i ni ashkerrahn salleri ni sasha...nel nivsahn sultirul._ "

_We are of one heart. The blood within the veins of my beloved sustains my heart...as mine does his._

Alex said little in response, just whispered his lover's name over and over again, lying in his arms. It wasn't just him, he knew. They had _both_ been badly shaken by what had happened, but they had _not_ been driven apart. That was what mattered. And later, when they had dried off and Zeb had stubbornly carried him back to their bunk and they were curled up in each other once again, he was reminded of that closeness as they drifted off to sleep, _much_ more at peace than when they had last dropped into unconsciousness.

"I love you," Zeb mumbled in his ear, already more than half gone, barely managing to press a kiss between his eyes. "I love you more than life itself."

" _Gal L'ashkerrir an,_ " he returned in Lasana, in what had somehow become their way, pressing a kiss to the corner of Zeb's mouth before allowing his eyes to droop shut. " _Maka zei lira ashvyri sel lira nalmari sultir L'ashkerrir an._ "

The last conscious thought to move through his mind before he drifted away was the feel of Zeb's soft, slightly damp fur clutched between his fingers, pressed against his clean skin.

 _I have you...and you have me. They_ _ **cannot**_ _take this away from us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it a little too similar to Inexorable? Probably. But hey, when you know what you enjoy writing...
> 
> Hope I didn't kill you too bad. Soon here I'll be right back on things with The Colder the Winter. In the meantime, have some translations.
> 
> Se ka an alsultira sirul, La sylf sovir an korrimir kerra tallan. Ril san orra vasharyl. Tefsa elysh - for what you have done to him, I will make you pay in blood. There is no forgiveness. Only death
> 
> La lithir'a an se azil orra li'ahn sim ni fia...ni fia gal an s'ahn. Zai kimarr La araz alsantian, syv talima or'san kirad rika - I fuck you for no one's pleasure but my own...my own and yours. So while I still have a say, this cock isn't coming out
> 
> L'ashkerrir an - I love you
> 
> La'n z'oshyr - I'm so sorry
> 
> Or'sultir sanat - Don't be
> 
> Sillir lis kadjir an maidjas eka - Let's get you cleaned up
> 
> La or'sultir rokir kes zer an velkir na sovir maidjal jital, ni ashkerra - I don't know if even you can make me clean again, my love
> 
> Or'sultir santir sav. Or'kor. An rokir syv or'san an s'ahn evlas - Don't say that. Not ever. You know this isn't your fault
> 
> Eri...zera - Yes...right
> 
> La rokir. La rokir. L'alkadjir an - I know. I know. I've got you
> 
> Lis salf - We shall
> 
> Meshym - Ready
> 
> Maka zei lira ashvyri sel lira nalmari sultir L'ashkerrir an - More than all the stars in all the heavens do I love you

**Author's Note:**

> And on this note, my dears, I fear I must leave you, as the conclusion isn't quite finished yet. But I will soon be back with Zeb rushing in to rescue his beloved. In the meantime, I imagine you all will be wanting some translation notes. There's a looooot. Do lemme know if I missed anything. ;D
> 
> La sylfa sanat azaln voshat se zor afsteryl boosan - I would be happy to dance for such a powerful warrior
> 
> Ni nazam djalina alakeli, nel an sylf morryf karir - My mouth has many gifts, as you will soon learn
> 
> An san askerrad syv, or'san an - You are loving this, aren't you
> 
> Maka zei an velkir rokir, ni ashkerra. Kerra tef syv oglin, La alnallir maka talima'i kerra ni lakarn zei La'l kerra ni shifaln zash, gal La telir tefsa fel an. L'araker fel an ki La ru'unir nikasha - More than you can know, my love. In just this week, I have taken more cocks in my body than I have in my whole life, and I dream only of you. I think of you when I touch myself
> 
> Ni lakarn veseri se an, ni okorre - My body aches for you, my captain
> 
> Sulta...sulta an ofirah - Did...did you find her
> 
> Or'viss. - Not yet
> 
> Sim ah san torril. Voltira san torril djai - But she is here. Voltira is here, as well
> 
> Sasha'ka...sulta ah hasher an? - Dear heart...did she see you?
> 
> Orra, sim nakadin sav keeraw alsanat ugarrim. La sylf aribir an maka ki lis san lia - No, but keeping it that way has been difficult. I will tell you more when we are alone
> 
> Vuuser sanat lia kol an...ungh...ni ashkerra - Want to be alone with you...ungh...my love
> 
> Gal zai an salf sanat, ashkerrana nivsahn - And so you shall be, lover mine
> 
> sanstyr Sasha...sulta an lithir'a Falleena? - Pretty Sasha...did you fuck a Falleen?
> 
> eri...men fel luan. Imeni - Yes...two of them. Twins
> 
> Ni alitha...ko arran? - My darling...how long?
> 
> K- ka? - W- what?
> 
> Ko arran...afil gratan luahn usiri vyraln? Afil La san maidjal jital? - How long...before the scent of them washes away? Before I am clean again?
> 
> Oglini'aki. Or'sultir ebegir. Lis velkir lithir'a nel djalina morrai nel an vuuser kadjat an maidjal jital - A few weeks. Don't worry. We can fuck as many times as you want to get you clean again
> 
> La vuuser syv na kerr. La vuuser talima'an na kerra z'bagyl - I want this in me. I want your cock in me so bad
> 
> Ni shan Sasha - My sweet heart
> 
> La'n kadjad garan - I'm getting hard
> 
> Z'garan se an - So hard for you
> 
> Kir'a ominav ni kamani...na zarrir kol talimani'a - Come between my thighs...soak me with your seed
> 
> L'ashkerrir an - I love you
> 
> z'ashyn - so good
> 
> sanstyr arban - pretty thing
> 
> Kadjir zalv - Get on
> 
> Zai...k'an alkadja? - So...what have you got
> 
> Lis san sanad himsha...zer torril. Rakir ko an arabsir - We are being watched...even here. Mind how you speak
> 
> Zera - right
> 
> La'n kalmar La rokir ky ah san...ran- ky ah sylf sanat. La sylf kadjirah rika sylam bar - I'm certain I know where she is...or- where she will be. I will get her out tomorrow night
> 
> Ku or syv bar? - Why not tonight?
> 
> Lakeras La or'sultir rokir se kalmar syv bar. Gal La- La sylfa omle an sana zalv rikalm...ki La sultir...kes mayba valiri bagsam - Because I don't know for certain tonight. And I- I would rather you were on the outside...when I do...if anything goes wrong
> 
> Semash - fine
> 
> Uniri ashyn? - Feels good?
> 
> Z'ashyn...ungh...na lithir'a z'garan...ni tefsa ashkerrana - So good...ungh...fuck me so hard...my only lover
> 
> Mm, zai'ym zera. An vuuser kirat'a, ni ovokyl alith'aki? - Mm, too right. You want to come, my filthy little darling?
> 
> Lira litha'a amsan zalv ni talima. Sultir an na unir, ashkerra? Sultir an unir ni talimi'a kerra an? - All fucked open on my cock. Do you feel me, love? Do you feel my seed in you?
> 
> La unir an. Oh...ko La unir an...ni ashkerra. An or'velkir rokir ko La alvesa se syv - I feel you. Oh...how I feel you...my love. You cannot know how I've ached for this
> 
> Na ovokir, ni ashkerra - Sully me, my love
> 
> Kir'a na se, Garazeb...ni boosan - Come for me, Garazeb...my warrior
> 
> La velka kadjir afla sir syv. Lithad'a zalv jaman - I could get used to this. Fucking on the job
> 
> Hafen morra lis lithir'a, La sylfa omle lis sana zenyl lia - Next time we fuck, I would rather we were truly alone


End file.
